


Find Out Who You Are

by Remember_to_write



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of world domination, probably an action scene (If I figure out how to write it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Reader is a powerless member of Young Justice until her life is forever changed. Everything she knows about herself and her past will be thrown into question as she learns to deal with her new powers and the story that comes with them.3/30/2017: I added "Conner Kent x reader" as the relationship as I have been hinting at it this entire series. As of right now, there is no obvious romance between them (it is mainly subtext), but I can see that changing in the next part.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N had been alone most of her life. She had been orphaned at a very young age, she couldn’t even remember her mother’s face. **  
**

Since then, she had been passed from foster home to foster home. It wasn’t that she was difficult or that no one wanted her, it just seemed like everywhere she went, trouble followed.

Two of the homes she stayed in had house fires that burnt them to the ground, one of her foster mothers died in a head on collision car wreck, and another set of parents disappeared without a trace, leaving a fourteen year old girl to wonder if anyone really wanted her.

At fifteen, Y/N had learned the hard way that the world was a rough place and you needed to learn to fight if you want to survive. So she adapted. She figured out how to fight and got better at it. The skills she learned she used to protect other kids on the streets.

It wasn’t too long before she started to make a name for herself. The young kids who struggled to survive looked at her as a mentor and she taught them what she knew. One day, Batman himself showed up. He was impressed that someone with no formal training could fight well enough to survive and to protect those around her.

Of course, Y/N couldn’t see that underneath his cowl and frown. He offered to be her mentor. Take her in from the streets and give her actual training.

She refused. She couldn’t leave the other kids. So he found them a home. Hired a nanny to makes sure they had adult supervision. Then she agreed to train. He taught her everything he could and brought her to the Young Justice in the hopes that she would learn to work with a team.

It wasn’t easy, but she did it. She worked her ass off and graduated high school at the top of her class and now she was working a part time job to support herself while she was in college.

She probably needed to get a second job, but that would take time away from her time with the team.

Everything had fallen in line. It was still stressful balancing school, work, and superhero duties, but she was doing it with the help of her friends.

“Riptide! Watch out!” Conner cried out, pulling Y/N from her thoughts. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being shot. The Light had figured out they were there.

It wasn’t against the plan for the Light to figure out they had two spies, but Y/N was still caught a little off guard. Something was brewing, bubbling under the surface and, as always, all signs pointed towards the Light being behind it. Good thing some of the League was here to back them up on this fight. It looked like the Light had brought everyone today.

Y/N felt her mind go into combat mode. All memories and worries pushed back as she fought.

Meanwhile, Klarion was having the time of his life. Chaos was always present in any fight and it seemed to be thriving right now. He could feel some unusual magic in the room. Something he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He scanned the mass of fighting people until he spotted one figure. She was mostly in black, but the light on her helmet made it look teal. He knew that this was the person with the spell. He wasn’t positive what undoing the spell would do, but that’s have the fun anyway. He quickly said the necessary incantation and watched as his magic hit her. She instantly went flying across the room and hit the wall. He smiled as her teammates began to panic. He said another spell and all the members of the light and their henchman disappeared.

Everything was fuzzy. Her eyes refused to focus and her entire body seemed light as air. She also seemed to be unable to draw a deep breath. No matter how much air her lungs sucked in and pushed out, the empty feeling in her chest and head didn’t go away.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Everyone was gathering around her now. She tried to find the words to tell them she was okay, but her mouth wasn’t working. Her muscles felt weird and she was shaking.

“Y/N?” Someone touched her. She didn’t mean to push them as hard as she did, but she could hear them land with a thud quite a ways aways.

“Y/N!” that was definitely Conner. She felt someone take off her helmet, but her vision was still very blurry. Her vision began to focus. For a moment she thought she was seeing double, but it was just Conner and Superman kneeling in front of her. The pair was looking at her with the exact same concerned look on their handsome faces.

It looked like she had launched Kaldur across the room and everyone else had moved away as well. She winced, partially from the pain still settling in her limbs and partially from the fact that she may have injured a dear friend of hers.

“How are you feeling?” Superman said in a quiet voice. She very slowly tried to sit up and Conner gently guided her.

“I don’t know. It is hard to breathe and my entire body feels weird. My vision was gone, but it seems okay now.” Y/N said, staring down at her hands. “Is Kaldur okay? I didn’t hurt him did I?”

“I’m fine, Y/N. You didn’t hit me very hard, I just wasn’t expecting you to use that force.” Kaldur said, coming to stand behind Conner. “Did anybody see what happened?”

“Klarion shot her with something.” Tim said. “Whatever it was, it must have caused this.”

The group drew near once again, though not as close as before as none of them really wanted to be pushed across the room. They all froze when they heard someone gasp.

Wonder Woman pushed her way to the front of the group and knelt down in front of Y/N. She pulled her close to her chest in a strong embrace.

“Andromeda. It has been so long, little sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N jerked back from Wonder Woman’s embrace and scrambled back several feet. “Who the hell is Andromeda and why were you hugging me?”

Diana sat back on her heels and look at the frightened girl. Upon closer inspection, she realized that she wasn’t shoe she had originally thought. Y/N’s hair and face were mostly the same, but those definitely weren’t Andromeda’s eyes.

“Apologies, little warrior. I could have sworn you were my missing sister. I must ask you though, do you happen to know her?” She carefully watched Y/N’s reaction.

“I honestly don’t know. I was orphaned at a very young age and I have been through a bunch of different foster homes.” Y/N winced a little bit at the thought of the people she had loved and lost in her short life.

“No matter. We have bigger things to worry about. For starters, how your powers suddenly manifested.” Diana looked over at Tim. “You said the witch boy did this?”

Tim squirmed a little bit when all eyes landed on him. “Yes. I don’t know what he said though. I just saw his magic hit her.”

“We can discuss this more back at the Watchtower. Y/N, do you think you can walk?” Kaldur crouched in front of her.

Y/N nodded and carefully stood up. Every movement was unsure and slow, she was terrified of what she was capable of and didn’t want to make any wrong moves. Cassie strode forward and wrapped her arm around Y/N’s waist.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” The blonde girl smiled and pulled Y/N forward. The trip back was admittedly a bit nerve wracking as Y/N was scared that at any point in time she could punch a hole in the bioship just by moving the wrong way.

When they arrived, Zatanna was there to greet them. “So I heard someone had a magical encounter and now has superpowers?” She reached out to touch Y/N, but she pulled back when the girl flinched. “It’s okay. We are gonna figure this out.”

Y/N sighed and let her shoulders relax. “Sorry, today has just been kind of weird.”

“I know, but I am going to do my best to reverse this.” Zatanna reached out again and put both hands on Y/N’s shoulders.

She chanted her spell and everything appeared to stay the same. “Hm… That’s funny. That should have worked if that was the spell I thought it was. Let me try something different.” She chanted a different incantation and this time when she finished, she was thrown back as though she had been shocked.

“Zatanna, are you okay?” Kaldur and the rest of the team rushed forward.

“I’m fine,” Zatanna said as she steadied herself “but I have learned something very important. Klarion didn’t cast a spell on Y/N. He reversed one.”

“So you are saying, whatever spell he reversed was holding back whatever powers I now have?” Y/N asked vulnerably. It was one thing to suddenly have super strength and lord knows what else, it was another thing entirely to find out she had really had these powers all along.

“Yes.” Zatanna answered carefully. “I still need to find out more, but whoever cast the first spell is a lot more powerful than I am. I am going to need to call in some help.”

“Then go do that. Meanwhile we will try and help Y/N learn to control her strength.” Kaldur turned to find that the girl in question was gone. “Robin, do you think you could run a background check on Y/N? Find out everything you can about every foster home she stayed in and her birth parents, if you can find it.”

The team slowly scattered to various parts of the Watchtower, some to train, others to relax. Conner, however, went looking for one person in particular. He found her in the memorial garden.

She didn’t know any of the people remembered there, she had joined to late to meet them, but she thought that it was a relaxing place and it was where she went when she was distressed.

He didn’t say a word as he sat down next to her. They just sat there for several moments before she broke the silence.

“I’m strong.” The words were barely uttered.

“Yes. You are.” He replied in a similar tone.

“And I apparently look like a missing amazon.”

“Yep.” Conner glanced over at her. She was crying, but her face showed no emotion. He took her hand in his and began to rub soothing circles into the back of it.

“It just kind of feels like everything I know is a lie. Like everything I thought I was is wrong.” Y/N said as tears continued to roll down her face.

“Well, that’s bullshit. You are still the same Y/N. You just have powers now.” Conner said with a slight shrug. “Look at the bright side, now you don’t have to ask me to open all your jars for you.”

Y/N laughed and wiped her face. “Thanks, Conner.”

“Y/N? I called in a colleague to help figure out the origin of the spell.” Zatanna called from the door. A man with blonde hair and a tan trench coat stood next to her.

“Hello, love, my name is John Constantine. Heard you could use a bit of help?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Robin, what have you found out about Y/N’s background?” Kaldur asked as he entered the room. They had been running numerous background checks into every person Y/N had interacted with.

“Not much. When she was three, her foster mother died in a car accident. Looks to be a head on collision with a drunk driver, although the other driver left the scene and couldn’t be found afterwards.Two different homes that Y/N lived in were burned to the ground. Once when she was six and the other when she was nine. They thought that maybe she was to blame, but the investigation proved that she couldn’t have done it. The last set of foster parents she had disappeared when she was fourteen and they still haven’t been found.” Tim said, bringing up the files as he mentioned them.

“What about her birth parents?” Kaldur asked quietly. None of the team knew really anything about Y/N’s past and it wasn’t a surprise that she had never told them any of this.

“No parents on her birth certificate. Even adoption records at least have the birth mother’s name on it, but she has nothing.” Tim said completely mystified at the lack of information available to them. He usually could find out anything if he tried hard enough, but there was just nothing to find in this case.

“Keep looking for anything that might shed some light on her parents.” Kaldur said as he sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. This new development was hard on all of them, he couldn’t even imagine what Y/N must be going through right now. He just hoped Zatanna’s “colleague” was as helpful as she claimed.

“Alright, love. What have you figured out so far?” John asked. They had moved from the memorial garden to the training room so that they would have a bit more room to work with.

“Well, we originally thought that Klarion had cast a spell on Y/N to give her these powers, but after I tried to reverse it, I figured out that he just neutralized the enchantment that was keeping her powers at bay.” Zatanna explained.

“So what powers does she have exactly?” He asked as he looked the girl over. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. Y/N had never been fond of being the center of attention, but her new powers had made her just that.

“Super strength is all we have figured out right now.” She said quietly. Conner put a hand on her shoulder and began to rub small circles on the fabric of her shirt.

“Well, sounds like we don’t know all that much, eh?” John chuckled a bit. “First things first, let’s try and track down whoever put the bloody enchantment on her in the first place.” He pulled out a map of the world and set it on the floor. “Alright, now let’s prick your finger.” He said as he reached for her hand.

“What?” Y/N said as she took a step back.

“I need a bit of your blood for the spell to work. If there is any residual magic left from the enchantment, it will be strongest in your blood.” He explained, reaching for her hand once more. Y/N hesitantly put her hand in his.

John smiled kindly. “I apologize for this, love. It is going to sting a bit.” He pricked her thumb and several crimson drops fell onto the map. Y/N hissed and pulled her hand from his grasp. Zatanna quickly pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Y/N’s thumb. John chanted the spell and the group watched in amazement as Y/N’s blood moved around the map until it landed on a specific spot. “Ah, I thought it might have been her.” John muttered under his breath.

“Who is it?” Zatanna asked, looking at the spot on the map as though it would reveal the identity of the magician.

“Madam Xanadu. She has no magic right now, but she manipulates the magic of others to make up for it.” John said as he dabbed the blood off of the map and folded it up.

“How do you know that just from a location?” Y/N asked as he put the map into one of his coat pockets.

“Because I may or may not have encountered her there less than a month ago.” He admitted.

“Will she help us?” Zatanna asked, not very encouraged by John’s tone.

“She will once I give back the artifact I stole.” He said as he walked towards the door.

“Why am I not surprised.” Zatanna said dryly. “We need to follow him. He won’t wait up for us.”

Y/N nodded and moved to follow Zatanna out the door. She stopped when she realized Conner wasn’t moving. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to.” He said in a quiet voice.

“Of course I do. You are pretty much the only thing keeping me sane at this point.” Y/N said, laughing for the first time since the battle that morning.

Conner nodded and walked with her through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now she may not be too friendly when we first walk in. She tends to be a bit petty, but she should overlook that for a good cause.” John said as he led the way down a New Orleans backstreet.

“That isn’t very encouraging, Johnny.” Zatanna said as she followed in his footsteps. They had been maneuvering this labyrinth of backstreets for what seemed like hours. Finally they came out facing an unassuming magic shop.

“Ah, here we are. Doesn’t look like much, but trust me, everything we need is inside.” John said as he approached the door. Y/N reached over and grabbed Conner’s hand. He squeezed back and they continued to walk towards the door.

“Madame Xanadu, we need to speak with you.” Zatanna called out as she entered the store.

“What can I do for you, child?” A dark haired woman said, emerging from being a curtained doorway. “You!” She said, her eyes narrowing to mere slits as she focused on John. “I never wished to see your face again.”

“Ah, Nimue. How have you and Jason been? Or is it you and Etrigan? I can never keep up on the gossip.” John said in a congenial tone.

“Wait, Nimue like from the King Arthur stories?” Y/N asked quietly.

“Yes, but she doesn’t like to talk about it.” Zatanna whispered over her shoulder. Madame Xanadu turned to see who had asked the question and her eyes widened.

“What are you doing back so soon?” She asked. She walked over to stand before Y/N and took her hand. “Oh, apologies, my dear. I thought you were someone else. Although,” She said as she dropped Y/N’s hand. “Family resemblance is a strong thing and you should be careful who sees it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind?” Y/N said, confused as to just what the woman had instructed.

“Madame, we are here because you cast a spell on this girl several years ago. It inhibited her powers, until Klarion the Witch Boy reversed it yesterday.” John explained as he watched Nimue gather randoms bits and ends from around the room and put them on her table.

“That I did, John Constantine, at the request of her mother.” Nimue said as she continued to gather things.

“My mother? You knew my mother?” Y/N said in shock. Nimue smiled and walked back over to Y/N. She cradled Y/N’s face in her hands. “No, I know your mother. She was in here last week seeking a spell that would keep you both from being tracked.”

“Tracked by who?” Zatanna asked. Madam Xanadu dropped her hands and moved back to the table.

“That is not my story to tell, I am afraid. The best I can do is send you in Andromeda’s direction.” Madame Xanadu mixed some ingredients in a bowl and then motioned for Zatanna to come near. “I cannot say the spell, so it falls to you.”

Zatanna nodded before saying the incantation. A spark of blue poofed out of the bowl when she said the last word. Madame Xanadu nodded and mixed something else in. “Now, this will drop the spell that blocks tracking, but if the girl’s powers are free then she is already in danger.”

“You keep saying that, but you don’t say who is coming for me.” Y/N cried out in frustration. She stomped her foot and her toes punched a hole in the floor. She gasped and pulled her foot away. “I am so sorry. I just I cannot control it yet and I got mad and I-”

“It is to be expected, little one.” Nimue sighed. “I cannot directly interfere with your story. That is part of the curse that I bear. Telling you the facts and doing the spell are things I cannot do. I am doing all that I can and I promise your mother will supply the rest. John, would you mind fixing that?”

John muttered a spell and the hole in the floor disappeared. “Good as new, love.” He smiled reassuringly.

“I have done all that I can do.” Madame Xanadu said. She got up and retrieved a box from her shelf. She opened it and pulled out a necklace with a small purple stone as a pendant. “This will help your mother find you.” She put it around Y/N’s neck. “Good luck, little one. You are going to need it.” She turned to look at John. “Her father is probably already on his way so be careful.”

“We’ll be watching out for him.” John promised as he led the way out. “So,” He turned to face Y/N. “Let’s go find mommy, eh?”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, it looks like your mom was here not too long ago.” Zatanna said as John cast the spell. “She may still be close by.”

Y/N smiled and took a deep breath. Even though she had been waiting her entire life to find this woman, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do when she finally met her. Would they talk? Would she finally have a mother? She didn’t need a parent, she was grown up and taking care of herself, but still it would be nice to have a connection to the woman who gave birth to her.

“You know, M’gann is the mind reader, but I am pretty sure I can tell what you are thinking.” Conner said quietly. Y/N looked up at him in surprise. “I can’t tell you that I know how you feel, but I can tell you that it was weird meeting Superman. It is a completely different circumstance, I know, but if you get the chance to meet your mom and have a relationship with her, you should take it.” Y/N smiled and took his hand.

“I’m glad you came with me.” She said quietly as her thumb brushed over his knuckles.

“Okay, lovebirds, we have a location.” John said as he finished with the spell.

“Sounds like that is one less thing I have to do myself.” A new voice said from behind them. They turned to find a tall man standing there. He was tall and obviously strong. He wore a dark long sleeved shirt and jeans. He was not a striking man, he was not the most handsome being to ever exist, but he did have one feature worth noting: he had bright, sparkling, e/c eyes.

“Can we help you, mate?” John said in a congenial tone. He stepped in front of Y/N and smiled at the newcomer. “We were just heading off to see the sites. New Orleans is such a nice tourists attraction, don’t ya think?”

“Yes. If only we were tourists.” The man smirked. “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

“You are going to have to be more specific than that.” John laughed. “I have a lot of things that belong to other people.”

“You have my daughter.” The man’s smile shrunk quite a bit. “And you know how to find my wife.”

“Oh, well, now that you mention it. I may have seen a little tot running around earlier. Didn’t take her though, that would have been kidnapping. As for your wife, maybe you should call her?” John said as he slowly reached a hand into his jacket. Before he could pull out whatever he was reaching for, the man loudly chanted a spell. In a plume of smoke, Conner, Zatanna, and Constantine all disappeared and Y/N found herself alone with the man.

“Well, hello there, my love.” The man smiled. “I have been looking for you for quite a while.”

Y/N felt a chill run up her spine as the man stepped closer. “Your mother had no right, taking you away from me like that. A father deserves to know his child.” He said softly as he cradled Y/N’s cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Why did she leave? Why did she go to all of this trouble to hide me from you?” Y/N asked.

The gentle smile that was previously on his face hardened into stony glare. “She was weak. Afraid of my plans and the changes I wanted to bring about. Too long has mankind ruined this world. They drove my people into the sea and the amazons to Themyscira. What good have they done for this world? Our waters are polluted and people are dying of diseases caused by their own weakness and greed in every part of the world. It is time for the Atlanteans and Amazons to stand together and take back the land.” Y/N could feel the rage emanating off the man. She was terrified of what he was planning to do.

He could see the fear on her face and he quickly turned gentle again. “Don’t worry, my pet. The aliens you call friends will be safe as long as they fall in line with our plan. Black Manta has agreed with my ideals and we plan to bring you and Kaldur’ahm back into our fold. You will be the first generation of our new world order.”

“No.” Y/N gasped, completely horrified by his plan. “You are insane.”

“That is what your mother said, too.” Her father sighed. “But I will not make the same mistake twice. You are coming with me.” He grabbed her arm roughly. She tried to fight back, but even with her newfound strength she was not strong enough to break free.

“Let her go, Garn.” Y/N and her father both turned to see a woman standing there. She was tall, not quite as tall as Y/N’s father, but still an intimidating height for a woman. She stood as though she could fight at any given time, her face fiercely beautiful.

Garn smiled softly. “Well, my little one, it looks like your mother finally decided to join us.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I said, let. Her. Go.” Andromeda ground out. She looked furious as she stood firm before them, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

“Let her go? After I spent all this time searching for her? I don’t think so.” Garn laughed. “Besides, abandoning our daughter is more of a you thing.” He smirked as Andromeda flinched. 

“Hit a nerve there, did I, darling? I don’t want to be so hateful, but your rebellion leaves me no choice. Don’t you see? We can be a family. You, me, and our daughter. We will be royalty in the new world that Black Manta and I are going to create. A world where Amazons and Atlanteans are free to roam and mankind learns its rightful place. They are weak and full of hate, Andromeda, isn’t that why the Amazons fled to Themyscira? Is that not why you gave up your mission as protectors? Because mankind was no longer worth saving. Well, I aim to fix that. They cannot know what is good for them, so we will tell them.” Garn’s eyes grew hard as he spoke. His grip on Y/N’s forearm tightened so hard that she was sure he was cutting off her circulation.

He must have noticed the discomfort on her face as he quickly loosened his grip. “My sweet little one, I am sorry if I hurt you. Where I take you, no one will ever harm you. You will be a princess in our new world. You will be royalty and I will make sure you are treated as such.” Y/N tried not to grimace as his hand caressed her cheek.

“What if I don’t want to be royalty? What if I want to go back to my team and try and make a difference in the world. Yes, humanity is messed up and there is pain, but there is also a lot of good. That is why Wonder Woman left Themyscira, to fight for the good she saw in the world.” Y/N said as she tugged her wrist from his hand. “Just because something is broken doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed.”

Garn just chuckled and shook his head. “You have spent too much time with them. If you come with me, I can show you how the world is meant to be.” He reached for her again, but Y/N backed away. “Is this how you want it to be? Do you want to side against your own father?”

“If it is choosing between you and the fate of the world, then yes.” She said firmly.

Garn’s face hardened into a scowl. “Then so be it.” He pulled out his knife and held it tightly, ready to swing. “If I cannot have you voluntarily, I will force you to submit to me.”

Andromeda stepped up next to her daughter. “Think again. You have the might of two Amazons against you, Garn. You cannot hope to win.”

He smiled widely, the sight making Y/N flinch. “Do you really think I would come alone?” Several of Black Manta’s soldiers stepped out of the shadows. “I want them unharmed if possible. If not, as long as they are not maimed, I am happy.”

“Well, then something tells me you might end up being disappointed.” A familiar voice called out. They turned to find Constantine, Zatanna, Conner, and the rest of the Young Justice team, as well as Aquaman and Wonder Woman.

“You must be King Orin. I have heard some… interesting things about you.” Garn said as he surveyed the newcomers. “Princess Diana, lovely as ever. Still suffering under the delusion that there is goodness to be found in mankind?”

“Give it up, Garn. Your advantage is not as, shall we say, advantageous? As you thought.” John said with a laugh as he put his hands in his pockets.

“Members of the Light and believers of the new order I am going to help bring about don’t surrender.” Garn said. He charged Andromeda and all hell broke lose. Y/N could not tell you what else was going on, all she knew was that her mother was beautiful. She dodged Garn’s blade and drew two of her own. She handed one off to Y/N as she blocked Garn’s second swing. Y/N was not as graceful as her mother, but she managed to hold her own as she helped her mother fight. 

What seemed like moments later, the Black Manta’s soldiers and Garn were subdued.

“Capturing me will do nothing to prevent the necessary change. Atlanteans and Amazons were meant to rule over man and will do so soon.” Garn growled as he struggled against his bonds. John muttered a spell and the man was muted, his mouth still working to form words that no man could hear. 

“Little sister, it has been too long.” Diana said as she embraced Andromeda. “You still owe me and our sisters an explanation for why you ran away.”

Andromeda smiled and hugged Diana back. “I am sorry that I ran away. Garn was so kind at first and then after I told him I didn’t want to rule over mankind, he became abusive. By then, I was pregnant with my daughter and I had to get her away.”

“You could have come home. We would have accepted both of you.” Diana said, glancing over at Y/N.

“I was too afraid that he would come for us at Themyscira and I wouldn’t be able to resist him.” Andromeda said quietly. 

“Well, no matter. All is well and you can return home.” Diana said happily. 

Andromeda smiled and nodded. She broke away from Diana and went to Y/N. She cradled Y/N’s face in her hands. “I never wanted to give you away. From the moment that I knew you lived, I have loved you, my little one.” Even though Andromeda used the same endearment as Garn had, Y/N could feel the love radiating from her. “Come with me, back to Themyscira with Diana. You can meet the rest of our family.”

Y/N looked from her to Diana, who had the same loving expression on her face, to the faces of her teammates. They all looked expectantly. Her eyes focused on Conner, his face was a mixture of encouragement and sadness. She wasn’t sure what their relationship at this point. They had started as friends, but had somehow become more in the past two days. She had spent her entire life wondering who she was and where she came from and now that she knew, she found that it didn’t change much. She was still Y/N and the team was her family. She looked at her mother. “I need to stay with my team.”

Andromeda turned to look at Diana. Diana shrugged. “Sounds good to me.” She turned to the group. “How would you all like to visit my home?”

“It would be an honor, Princess.” Kaldur said with a deep bow. 

“You hear that, guys? We are going to Themyscira!” Bart whooped. He chuckled nervously when Diana raised her brow at him.

“So it looks like you are going to meet your family.” Conner said as he moved to stand next to Y/N. 

“This team is my family.” Y/N said with a smile. “And I have never been happier to be at home.”


End file.
